1977
by mike2005
Summary: This FanFic is about, what would happen if Paige hadn't been given away.


INT. MANOR - 1977 THREE DAYS AFTER Paige WAS BORN.  
  
The doors of the manor open, Penny and Patty walked in.  
Patty is holding Paige, while Penny brings in the rest of Paige's stuff.  
  
Penny What did you buy?  
  
Patty Clothes and some stuff for the girls.  
  
Penny It feels like you brought the whole store.  
  
Patty Just gave Penny a look.  
  
Patty I'm going to take Paige upstairs  
  
Penny Fine, lunch will be ready in two minutes.  
  
Patty I'll get the girls.  
  
Penny went in the kitchen, to start lunch and Patty put Paige in her cot. Patty asked Prue to watch Paige.  
  
Penny Patty, Girls lunch is ready.  
  
Patty Coming, prue can you take Piper down please.  
  
Prue Yes Mommy  
  
Prue went into her room, got Piper and took her downstairs.  
  
Prue Grams, can you help me with Piper?  
  
Penny Coming Prue, ok Prue I've got Piper you can go and help your mom with Phoebe.  
  
Prue Okay Grams.  
  
Penny Good girl.  
  
Meanwhile Patty is changing Phoebe.  
  
Prue Mommy, do you need any help with Phoebe?  
  
Patty No thank you Prue, But you could help me with Paige.  
  
Prue Okay Mommy.  
  
Prue left Patty with Phoebe and went in Patty's room. Then checked on Paige  
  
Prue Hello Paige, I'm Prue your Big Sister.  
  
Penny Patty, Prue your lunch is getting cold.  
  
Patty Come on Prue, lets Paige sleep and have our lunch.  
  
Both Patty and Prue went to have their lunch.  
  
Prue Night Paige  
  
Patty Sleep well  
  
INT. A HIDDEN CAVE A group of Female Demons were standing round this stone statue of another Demon.  
  
Demon You will be freed again my queen, once we find a couple of items.  
  
INT. MANOR Penny, Patty and the girls had finished their lunch. patty got up from the table and started to warm Paige's bottle up.  
  
Penny Prue take Piper and Phoebe into the conservatory please.  
  
Prue Okay Grams.  
  
Penny flips her fingers round, and along comes the baby walker for Phoebe.  
  
Penny There you go Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe gives Penny a look of happiness.  
  
Penny Ok Prue take your sisters and watch them, while mommy feeds Paige and I wash up.  
  
Prue yes Grams  
  
Prue and Piper push phoebe into the conservatory.  
  
Patty Be careful girls, I'm going to deal with Piage. Are you sure you don't need any help with the washing up.  
  
Penny No, you deal with my other granddaughter.  
  
Patty Fine, be back in two minutes.  
  
Penny Go go before she screams the house down.  
  
Patty left her mother and the girls, to feed Paige her lunch.  
As Patty got near to her door, she heard Paige crying.  
  
Patty I'm coming Paige.  
  
As Patty walked through her door, Paige stopped crying, Patty thought that there was someone there. Patty walked in to see sam holding Paige in his arms.  
  
Sam Shes hungry  
  
Patty I know, heres her lunch. Do want to feed her?  
  
Sam yeah okay  
  
Patty left Sam to feed Paige, as she wants to spend some time with the girls. As Patty apporahed the second step, Penny came from the kitchen.  
  
Penny Wheres Paige?  
  
Patty Sam is feeding her.  
  
Penny Oh  
  
Patty goes over to Prue and Piper, who are playing with their toys. Phoebe is playing in her walker.  
  
Patty Girls do you want me to read you a story?  
  
Prue and Piper Yes please Mommy  
  
Patty Ok, Piper you pick the story, Prue can you bring Phoebe here.  
  
Piper Okay  
  
Piper goes through the toy box and pick out a book. While Prue pulls Phoebe towards their Mother. Piper get the book she want Patty to read.  
  
Patty Snow White, ok get confortable.  
  
The girls sat down on the floor, as Patty started to read the book. Meanwhile in Patty's room, sam has finished feeding Paige. As Sam put Paige back in her cot, he recivces a message from the elders.  
  
Sam Patty, Penny  
  
But neither of them responded. so Sam picked Paige up and took her downstairs.  
  
Sam Patty  
  
Penny What do you want, patty is busy with her daughters.  
  
Sam Oh, can you take Paige, the elders just called for me.  
  
Penny Ok give her here, i'll tell Patty that the elders called for you.  
  
Sam Thanks, Bye Paige  
  
Sam gives Paige to Penny, then orb to the Elders.  
  
After Sam orbed out, penny flips her fingers causing the portable cot to move towards her. Penny puts Paige in the cot, and move Paige into the kitchen with her.  
  
INT. A HIDDEN CAVE  
  
The Demons are still standing round the statue.  
  
Demon What do we need to release the queen.  
  
Demon 2 We need, The blood of two familiars, The soul of a Witch, The scale from a Mermaid, Fairy Dust and a Leprechaun's Shillelagh.  
  
Demon Fine, i'lll send out the others.  
  
All the Demon got their instrutions, and then they all whoosh out.  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
Patty had finished reading Snow White, to the girls.  
  
Patty And they lived happy ever after, The End.  
  
Piper and Phoebe had fallen asleep, but Prue was fighting the urge not to fall asleep.  
  
Patty Come on Prue, bedtime.  
  
Prue What about the others?  
  
Patty Don't worry about them Prue, Mommy and Grams will take care of them.  
Come on Prue go to your room and get ready for bed.  
  
Prue Okay Mommy.  
  
Prue took herself to her room, and got ready for bed.  
While Patty and penny brough Piper, Phoebe and Paige up. Penny got Piper and Phoebe ready for bed and Patty took Paige in her room and got her ready for bed.  
  
Penny There you go, sweet dreams girls.  
  
Penny kissed each of them and waited for Patty to return.  
  
Patty It's ok now mother, you can go and check on Paige.  
  
Penny Alright, nighty Girls.  
  
Patty Right girls heads down.  
  
Patty turned off the light and went back into her room,where she found Penny rocking Paige's cot.  
  
penny Hush little baby, don't say a word.  
  
Patty Mother do you want a cup of tea?  
  
Penny yes please, night Paige.  
  
Penny and Patty returned to the kitchen. where Patty put the kettle on, while Penny put the toys away. When the kettle had boiled, Penny and Patty enjoyed some tea. after patty and penny had finished cleaning up, they both went to bed.  
  
Penny Night Patty  
  
Patty Night Mother.  
  
INT. DARK STREET  
  
A woman is leaving her friends house. as she begins her journey home, the women decided to take a shortcut through a alley. When the woman had reached half way through. she begins to hear nosies.  
  
Woman Okay okay calm down, it's nothing.  
  
The woman just keeps walking. When the woman get close to the end, the noises gets louder and louder. the woman starts to panic. Just then the Demon appears,  
  
Demon Hello Witch,  
  
The Witch begins to run in the oppersite direction.  
  
Demon Bitch,  
  
Witch Plaese someone help me,  
  
Demon I'll help you,  
  
The Witch turns around and is face to face with the demon, but befone the Witch could move, the Demonpulls out an athame and stabs it into the Witch.  
  
Witch arrrr.  
  
as the Witches body hits the ground, her soul shots out her body and end up in the athame.  
  
Demon Got it.  
  
The Demon disappears into thin air.  
  
INT. GOLDEN GATE PARK  
  
A group of Fairies were dancing round some flowers.  
  
Demon How much more are we goiung to take of this?  
  
Demon 2 Not much more, look they are all leaving, quick get one befone they all go.  
  
Demon Fine.  
  
The Demon got up from her hidding place, and quickly grab a fairy.  
  
Demon Got you.  
  
The demon begun to shake the fairy up and down, causing it to lost some of it's dust.  
  
Demon Thanks for this.  
  
Both of the Demons smoked out.  
  
INT. MANOR - MORNING  
  
Patty was seeing the girls off to school, when Sam orbed in.  
  
Sam We have a problem.  
  
Patty What is it?  
  
Sam I've just been told that a powerful Demon is going to be freed.  
  
Patty When?  
  
Sam The Eleders don't know.  
  
Penny Right, what a shock.  
  
Patty Mother enough, lets get to the book.  
  
Sam Good idea.  
  
Penny and Patty went up into the attic, and went through the book.  
  
Penny Nothing, i can't find anything about the Demon.  
  
Patty Ok, just keep looking mother, while i deal with Phoebe and Paige.  
  
Penny flipped through the book again, but still finds nothing. Penny begun to loss her temper.  
  
Penny For heaven sake.  
  
Then the pages of the book begin to flip.  
  
Penny What!, Patty quick come here.  
  
Patty and Sam rushed in.  
  
Sam Whats wrong?  
  
Penny That.  
  
Sam looks at the book. it's pages had stop flipping. The pages had stopped on a page about Brianna Warren.  
  
Sam Brianna  
  
Penny What about her?  
  
Sam Well according to this, she was the one who trapped this demon. It also says that she and a group of witches cast a spell to turn the demon into stone. As Sam finished the senterne, Paige begun to cry.  
  
Patty Can you give me a minute.  
  
Penny I know, i'll get us all some tea.  
  
Sam Good idea, while you do that i go to the Elders.  
  
Patty Fine.  
  
INT. LEPRECHAUNS RELAM  
  
A Leprechaun is pushed up against a tree, by a Demon.  
  
Leprechaun What do you want?  
  
Demon Your Shillelagh, if you don't mind.  
  
Befone the Demon could take the Leprechaun's shillelgh, the leprechaun hit the Demon, causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
Demon Thats it, bye.  
  
The Demon held up her hand out a throw a fire ball at the Leprechaun.  
  
Leprechaun Noooooooooooooo.  
  
Demon So sorry, not.  
  
She goes and pick up the shillelagh. then she went back to the cave.  
  
INT. HIDDEN CAVE.  
  
The other Demon are all rushing about.  
  
Head Demon What's taking them so long.  
  
Whooshed all the Demon smoke in, with all the items required.  
  
Demon Is that it, have we got everything.  
  
Head Demon No not yet, Tua hasn't got the scale yet. Right you lot get in your robes, now!  
  
Demons Yes!  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC  
  
Penny is still looking through the book,  
  
Patty walks in.  
  
Patty Ok, Have you got anything?  
Penny Maybe, look here.  
  
Patty looks down at the book.  
  
Patty Vixen Demons Lower level Powers are: Fire balls, Electrokinesis and Smoke Teleporting. And.  
  
Penny Read on.  
  
Patty In the 1800 the Vixen Queen would eat babies. So a group of witches.  
  
Penny Including Brianna  
  
Patty Casted a spell on her trapping her in a stone statue. So these Vixen Demons are trying to bring their queen back to life.  
  
Penny Exactly.  
  
Just then Sam orbs in.  
  
Sam Penny, Patty the elders know what demon this is.  
  
Penny Too late, we know already, it's the Vixen queen.  
  
Sam Yeah, But how?  
  
Patty A Family member told us.  
  
Sam Ok. Well I've got more news, these vixen have been attacking magical beings, even killing them.  
  
Patty what for?  
  
Sam The Elders can't say.  
  
Penny It's doesn't matter, Patty and i are going to vanquish them. befone their queen is free.  
  
Patty Yeah, um Sam could you watch the girls for me?  
  
Sam Yeah sure.  
  
Penny Good, befone we go we need to make some potion, just in case they are immue against your freezing power.  
  
Patty Ok.  
  
Penny picks up the book and is followed by Patty down to the kitchen. Sam went to see Paige and Phoebe.  
  
INT. SAN FRANCISCO BEACH  
  
A Vixen demon has caught a mermaid and is trying to get a scale from her.  
  
Mermaid Get off my you,  
  
Vixen Demon Shut up. let me finish.  
  
Mermaid No.  
  
The Mermaid quick tries to ecape from the Vixen. But is blow up by her.  
  
Vixen Demon I told you. arr a scale.  
  
The Vixen demon smokes home.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC  
  
Penny and Patty are ready to vanquish the Vixens.  
  
Penny Potions  
  
Patty Check. Spell  
  
Penny Check,  
  
Patty Ok Mother, looks like we are ready to kick some demon butt.  
  
Penny Lets go.  
  
Penny And Patty Take us now Take us there We call the spirits To help us Go  
  
As they read the spell, Both were taken to the hidden cave.  
  
INT. HIDDEN CAVE.  
  
Penny and Patty appeard outside the cave.  
  
Penny Ready with those potions  
  
Patty Yes, lets go.  
  
Penny and Patty walked through the dark cave. until Patty could see them.  
  
Patty Mother, over there.  
  
Penny follow her child to wear the Demon were.  
  
Head Vixen Demon Siff Siff, i can smell witches.  
  
Vixen Demon Where Where?  
  
Head Vixen Demon Over, get them.  
  
Penny Patty it's now or never. quick throw the potions.  
  
Patty threw the potion as quickly as she could. Vixen Demon were being vanquished as quickly as they were coming.  
  
Head Vixen Demons Stop, complete the ritual.  
  
Vixen Demon We can't Tua isn't back.  
  
Head Vixen Demon Dam it. then quick, you use your powers to cause a rock slide.  
  
Vixen Demon Yes Sir.  
  
Both the demon produced their fire ball and threw them a the wall, the vibrations started to cause a rock slide.  
  
Head Vixen Demon Now everyone, out now.  
  
All the Demon, smoked out as fast as they could.  
  
Patty Mother we better go.  
  
Penny Yeah, Read the spell  
  
Penny and Patty Return us home Send us Home  
  
Then both Disappeard, befone a boulder could hit them.  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
Penny and Patty made it home safely.  
  
Patty OOO thank god.  
  
Penny Yep, Want some tea.  
  
Patty Please, i'll go see the girls to bed.  
  
Patty went into the girls room and saw Sam using his whitelighter powers to help them sleep.  
  
Sam O Patty, Leave them to me. go sitt down.  
  
Patty Thanks.  
  
Patty joined her Mother in the kitchen and had a cup of tea.  
  
INT. MANOR - 2004  
  
Penny and Patty are both dead, Patty was killed by the waterdemon and Penny died from a heart attack.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige have all recivced their powers.  
  
Prue has her Telekinesis, Astral Projection and Telepathy.  
  
Piper has her Temporal Stasis and Molecular Combustion.  
  
Phoebe has her Premonition, Levitation and Empathy  
  
Paige has her Orbing, Glamouring, Sensing and Cryokinesis.  
  
The sister still live in the Manor. Prue owns three magnizines, Piper owns P3, Phoebe is married to les and Paige is also married too Richard. Piper and Paige are the only ones with Child. Piper has her sons, Wyatt and Chris. Paige and Richard have a baby called Melinda.  
  
Les and Phoebe are trying to have one. But Prue is still looking for Mr Right.  
  
INT. CAMPSITE NEAR THE ABANDON CAVE.  
  
Two young camper are chaing each other round the campsite.  
  
Camper 1 Aren't the stars beautful tonight?  
  
Camper 2 Your more Beautful.  
  
Camper 1 Curtis, don't be silly.  
  
Curtis I mean it, Jenna you are.  
  
Jenna O Curtis.  
  
Both Curtis and Jenna begin to kiss. when Jenna hears something.  
  
Jenna What was that?  
  
Curtis I didn't hear anything.  
  
Jenna Well i did, Curtis stay here. while i go check it out.  
  
Curtis No way, i'm not letting you go in that dark forest on your own.  
  
Jenna I'm sorry, but you have no choice.  
  
Befone Curtis could awnser her, Jenna had pull out a potion veil and threw it to the ground making Curtis freeze in time.  
  
Jenna That came in handy.  
  
jenna left curtis frozen. and followed the sounds. Jenna keep walking. more and more through the woods. when she came to the abandon cave. the sound at this time had stopped.  
  
Jenna Hello anyone there.  
  
curtis Hey jenna wait for me.  
  
Jenna couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Jenna What are you doing here.  
  
Curtis I'm following you. and we are leaving.  
  
Just then Curtis and jenna hear a voice.  
  
Voice Don't leave yet, it's lonely here.  
  
Curtis what what is that?  
  
Jenna A Demon.  
  
Curtis A what,  
  
Jenna Curits run, run back to camp, now go.  
  
Curtis Not with out you.  
  
Jenna No go i'll be fine.  
  
Voice Neither of you are leaving.  
  
Jenna Yes we are.  
  
Jenna swaes her hand and sends the Demon flying. Curtis can't believe what he is seeing.  
  
Jenna Go run.  
  
Both of them quickly make a run for it. down the hill. but the Demon catches up to them,  
  
Demon Hello.  
  
The Demon thorws Curtis down the hill and grabs Jenna and smokes away. curtis lands at the bottom and is not hurt but is knock unconiss.  
  
INT. MANOR.  
  
The girls are all at P3 enjoying some sisterly bonding time.  
  
Prue So hows little Melinda?  
  
Paige Fine thank you, Richard is watching her. and how you Piper  
  
Phoebe Les is watching wyatt and chris for Piper.  
  
Paige Why?  
  
Piper Becuase Leo is busy with his Elder duties.  
  
Prue Yeah write.  
  
All four girls start to laugh.  
  
Ring Ring  
  
Piper whos phone is that?  
  
Paige Ops it's me. it's Leo, hey leo, whats wrong?. Ok we will be right there.  
  
Piper What now.  
  
Paige Leo needs us to meet him at a campsite.  
  
Phoebe Great.  
  
Prue Come on then ladies.  
  
Piper Lets use the back room.  
  
All the girls go in the back room and Paige orbs them to leo.  
  
INT. CAMPSITE.  
  
Leo is on the ground healing curtis.  
  
Leo Are you ok?  
  
Curtis Yeah i think you.  
  
Paige and the others orb in.  
  
Piper Ok what is it now?  
  
Leo A Demon just attacked this bloke and took a witch.  
  
Prue Leo!  
  
Curtis I already know, Leo told me.  
  
prue O, fine.  
  
Phoebe So what happen?  
  
Curtis explained everything to the girls,  
  
Piper So you didn't see where this Demon took her.  
  
Curtis No i didn't, she knock me out.  
  
Prue She.  
  
Curtis Yes.  
  
Piper Ok, i think we should orb back home, take Curtis with us and look through the book.  
  
Leo Good idea. I'll go a see what i can find out.  
  
Piper Fine. lets go.  
  
Paige orbs curtis and the girls back to the Manor, while Leo orbs to the other elders.  
  
INT. MANOR - ATTIC.  
  
Paige orbs in with the others. Piper goes checks on Wyatt and Chris,Phoebe goes get Curtis a cup of tea, Paige phones Richard and Prue looks through the book with Curtis.  
  
Prue Ok, Ready to look for that Demon.  
  
Curtis Yep.  
  
Prue Ok.  
  
Prue flips through the book. while Curtis looks.  
  
Curtis Nope, nope  
  
Piper looks at Wyatt and Chris sleeping on the couch with Les.  
  
Phoebe Arr isn't that sweet.  
  
Piper Lets leave them alone.  
  
Phoebe Ok.  
  
Meanwhile Paige is talking to richard on the phone.  
  
Paige Sorry Honey, Demon stuff. Hows Melinda?  
  
Richard She's fine asleep alast.  
  
Paige Ok i'm going to have to go now. see you later.  
  
Richard I love you  
  
Paige Love you.  
  
Piper Finished talking yet?  
  
Paige Yes. Has Phoebe taken the tea up yet?  
  
Piper We are taking it up now.  
  
Prue No need we've found the Demon.  
  
Phoebe You have.  
  
Curtis Yeah.  
  
Piper Ok what is it.  
  
Prue It's called a vixen demon.  
  
Phoebe A what?  
  
Curtis Vixen Demon.  
  
Phoebe Yeah i got it.  
  
Prue Anyway, These Vixen Demon go out a search for babies for their queen to eat.  
  
Piper nasty, very nasty  
  
Paige So why take Jenna?  
  
Leo I know, The Demon are after her becasue she is a decident of the first witches who cursed their queen.  
  
Curtis I've got to safe her.  
  
Prue Not so fast mister, you aren't going to safe her we are.  
  
Piper What, are you crazy.  
  
Prue Yep. very much so, come on Paige, phoebe,Piper will are going.  
  
All the girls hold eachothers hand as Paige orbs them, to were the Vixen Demons are holding Jenna.  
  
INT. ABANDON CAVE.  
  
The vixen demons have tied jenna up. as the carry on with their ritual.  
  
Head Vixen Demon Tua, have you found the scale yet?  
  
Tua No, i haven't  
  
Head Vixen Demon Keep looking.  
  
The Vixen Demon Keep looking for the scale. Just then Paige and the girls orb in.  
  
Paige ops.  
  
Piper Paige.  
  
Paige Sorry.  
  
Phoebe Can this wait?  
  
Prue True run.  
  
Piper Oh my god.  
  
Head Vixen Demon Get them.  
  
A massive battle between the Vixen Demon and the Girls start. Fire balls, Demons getting vanquished.  
  
Tua Found it.  
  
Head Vixen Demon Quick Tua over here.  
  
Tua smokes over to the staute.  
  
Head Vixen Demon And now our queen is free.  
  
Queen Vixen Freedom atlast.  
  
Prue Piper try and blow her up.  
  
Piper flick her fingers but nothing.  
  
Queen Vixen Stupid witch, take this  
  
Befone the girls could retowlllate. the queen blow them against the wall. knocking all of them out.  
  
Queen Vixen I'm hungry, babies now.  
  
Tua and Others Yes your highness.  
  
All the demon Smoke out.  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
Richard and Les are helping each other out with the kids.  
  
Les Hey Ric could you tell me if this is right.  
  
Richard Yep. good job.  
  
Les Thanks.  
  
Richard Les can you pass me the bottle.  
  
Les Yeah sure.  
  
As Les gives the bottle to richard. Tua smokes in.  
  
Tua O babies. do you mind.  
  
Les Yes we do.  
  
Richard throw a sleeping potion at Tua, but she uses her powers to make it break in front of the guys, causing them to fall asleep.  
  
Tua O, what sweet treats for my Queen.  
  
Tua could only take Melinda.  
  
Tua Bye.  
  
INT. ABANDON CAVE.  
  
The queen has chained the girls to wall with jenna. the rest of the demon have brought the queen many babies to eat.  
  
Queen Vixen Yummmy.  
  
Piper O i can't watch.  
  
Tua smokes in with melinda.  
  
Prue Hey Paige anit that baby yours?  
  
Paige looks over and sees melinda.  
  
Phoebe Oh my god , that is Melinda.  
  
Paige begins to get really pissed off.  
  
Paige Get your Demon hands off my child.  
  
Paige could feel herself getting more and more angre.  
  
Queen Vixen Ha ha give me her baby.  
  
Paige Thats it.  
  
Paige has lost it. sudderly a bright white glow appeared round her.  
  
Paige Nooooooooooo.  
  
The chains broke, Paige and the others were free.  
  
Prue lets kick some butt.  
  
Piper and Phoebe Yeah  
  
Another battle begins Prue, Piper, Phoebe and jenna are fighting the Vixen Demon. While Paige saves her child.  
  
Paige Give her back.  
  
Vixen Queen No, Tua  
  
Tua Witch, you are no match for me.  
  
Paige did care about the demon, all she wanted was her baby. Tua held her hand up and a red bolt come out. Paige put her hand up and a small white orb appered, Paige sent it to Tua.  
  
Tua That wont hurt me.  
  
Paige We will see.  
  
The orb hits tua and causes her to be frozen to the spot like a ice cube.  
  
Prue Wow, Paige  
  
Queen Vixen That wont work on me Girl.  
  
Piper O how about this.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe,Paige and Jenna are all holding hands.  
  
Queen Vixen What are you going to do. bora me to death.  
  
Paige We are going to finished what are family did, years ago.  
  
The Vixen queen begun to change, as Paige said a spell.  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige And Jenna. Witches from our family line destory this end from time and space.  
  
Flames sudderly apperd around the Queen.  
  
Queen Vixen Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
The Queen Burst into flames. and all the babies she had eaten were safe and were returned home.  
  
Prue Lets go home.  
  
Paige Come Melinda,  
  
All the girls orbed back to the manor, where leo was healing Les and Richard.  
  
INT. MANOR  
  
Leo is healing Les and Richard, when Paige orbs in with the other and melinda.  
  
Richard Paige, is she ok.  
  
Paige Shes fine, but i'm tired. Piper do you mind if i borrow your bed, for a couple of hours.  
  
Piper Be my guest.  
  
Paige Night  
  
Phoebe went over to les and they begun to kiss. Piper went to Wyatt and chris and started to play with them and Prue gave Melinda to Richard.  
  
THE END 


End file.
